For S.T.A.Rters
For S.T.A.Rters is the ninetenth episode of TLOM, and the third part of Chapter Two. Synopsis The members of S.T.A.R start out their strategic and planned assault on Mig by sending off Sinister (Dr. Sinister) for their first plan of attack. Plot Inside S.T.A.R's vast and red-black realm... A bright light flashes in the center of the place. Red lightning flies all around. The three other members of S.T.A.R stare towards the flashing light with their silhouettes only visible. The light disappears, leaving a black and red swirling hole. A large fist emerges from it and strikes the ground. Terox marches in, glowing with energy. He is shown to be more buff and taller. (Terox): Welcome, friends. One of the silhouettes nodded and stepped forward into the light... Sinister appeared as a dark blue and white mutant Apploplexian. He wore a black lab coat-like cloth around him with buldges popping out of the cloth. His right arm had veins covering his hand and claw and like tears. He was extremely muscular. He had hair on his head and a large robotic eye with a metallic jaw and spiked legs. (Sinister): Is it time? Terox looked down at him and cocked half a smile. He faced towards the swirl. (Terox): Have you all been patient? (Sinister): Answer me. (Terox): I'm not so sure you're ready anymore. (Sinister): I don't have anymore time for these games, Terox. Just answer me. (Terox): Fine, ruin all the fun. Yes, it IS time. Now, I bet you are all wondering my little plan for each and every one of you...it's simple really. You all will get to know Miguel. Each of you has a task to do, but it's your choice. Sinister, you're first. (Apakolipse): And then...? (Terox): And then the fun will truly begin. Sinister smiled and ran into the swirl. Terox's paln glowed. He faced it. (Terox): Good luck. He smacked his hand down to the ground and the swirl disappeared. Terox faced back to Apakolipse and Rymeer. (Rymeer): Why don't we just attack all together? You know he wont be killed that easily. (Terox): Of course he won't be killed. I want him to suffer and be scarred for the rest of his life by all four of us. Then when all four of us lash out at him enough to make him scream and cry...we attack. (Apakolipse): I like it. (Terox): Let's wait for some positive results. Not like their won't be. ---- Meanwhile...at Dan's base... Dan and Clepron were shown sitting at a large metallic table, eating their food. Mig was sitting on the couch, facing the giant TV on the wall in front of him. He had bags under his eyes. (Dan): Ugh...I'm sick of this. (Clepron): Leave him alone. (Dan): I'm not letting my nephew in my possession to tear himself apart like this. Dan threw his napkins on the table and got up. He marched towards the couch, turned the TV off, and looked down at Mig. Mig fell on the couch face-forward and groaned. Dan lifted him. (Dan): EAT. (Mig): Not hungry. Dan lifted Mig up and grabbed him to the dinner table. He threw him onto a chair and smacked a plate of food in front of him. Dan then sat down and began to continue. (Mig): I said- (Dan): And I said EAT. Now eat, right now. Mig smacked the plate off the table. It broke into pieces. Clepron looked at Mig. Dan angrily glared at him. (Dan): Boy, I'm trying to help you out of this little two month phase you're going through. Get over yourself and understand what I'm TRYING TO DO FOR YOU. I want you to have hope again. (Mig): Then go ahead and alter the past. (Dan): What? (Clepron): Mig, you don't know what you're saying. (Mig): I do. And I'm going to continue. I want my parents back. I don't want you, I want them. (Dan): How are you. After all I've done for you. (Mig): Like I care right now what you've "done." You grounded me a lot, told me to stay away from the streets, and that caused me to run out, meet Clepron, and get this. Every time I defy you good things happen. Mig got up out of his chair and walked towards the door. Dan slammed his fists on the table. (Dan): MIGUEL, GET BACK HERE. (Mig): No. Mig unhooked his jacket from the hanger and put it on. He zipped it up, opened the door, and slammed it shut. Clepron quickly turned his head to Dan. Dan put his hands on his forehead and faced down. (Dan): I can't believe this. (Clepron): He's cracking. We can't help, I told you this. (Dan): I'm not giving up on my NEPHEW, Clepron. He's related to me in a way. Plus I love him as a son. (Clepron): Well that's not doing anything. (Dan): You want to turn on me too? Then get the hell out. Clepron nodded and backed out of his chair. He threw his food away and smashed the plate on the floor as well. Dan began to cry. He smashed his head on the table. (Clepron): Stop...just...you can't do anything. I tried too. (Dan): I WANT THIS ALL TO END! DO YOU REALIZE HOW GOOD IT USED TO BE?? (Clepron): I know. But we can't alter the past. Mig wants it to be normal too. Dan wiped off his face and ran to the couch. He laid down and cried into the pillow. Clepron sighed and walked out of the base. He saw wind and snow blasting everywhere. (Clepron): I'll- (Dan): No...leave...him be. We can't do anything... (Clepron): Alright. Clepron closed the door and backed away from it. ---- Out in the streets, Mig walked up and down the quiet sidewalks, looking down at the snow blasting and covering the ground. He began to shover and cover his arms. Mig looked up to see it snowing even harder. He bolted off away the city streets and ran up a hill. He then fell on the ground to his knees and smacked snow into the air. (Mig): Urgh... He laid across the sun and let it freeze his back. Just then an orange flash occurred behind him. (Voice): Hello Miguel. Mig coughed and titled his head back, seeing Tekk standing behind him with his arms crossed. Mig got up slowly and slumped down on a nearby bench. (Mig): Oh. Hi. Tekk sat down beside him and looked up. (Tekk): Ah, such pleasure, isn't it? (Mig): I guess. (Tekk): Look, I know you've been depressed lately. I've seen Gammatrix activity going far down for a couple of weeks. No aliens? (Mig): Nope. Don't need them right now. Tekk looked up at the sky and saw a lightning strike flash by. He turned back to Mig. (Tekk): So, you no longer need or want my creation in your possession? Alright then. Show me your arm. Mig sighed. (Mig): I've been having...troubles. New enemies I should say. And they're hard to cope with, especially when one of these enemies invades your mind every day like a parasite to give you horrific thoughts and visions. And it also sucks when you have friends just as powerful as you who can't help. (Tekk): Are they S.T.A.R.? (Mig): Yes... (Tekk): Those guys are serious trouble, i'll tell you. I know a member of it, Sinister. The S. And the T. (Mig): Oh, really? (Tekk): Sort of a long story. Sinister, or rather Dr. Sinister, is an Apploplexian scientist. And NOT an insane Apploplexian...he's quite smart. He was born mutated and having extra abilities. His family had to ship him away to keep from exposing himself to every other member of his species. A lot of years year, he went back to Apploplexia during an important meeting which I was attending. And he attacked everyone there...killing a few. He saw me and glared. Fearing for my life of course, I decided to attack. But that was no match against him. He heard a lot of stories about me, and about how 1nput and I began making the Gammatrix. He wanted to kill me and destroy my work... (Mig): Then what? (Tekk): When he wasn't looking, I attached a paralyzation device to his skull and fled, seeing him fall down and freeze up. Then, well, a few more years passed and I learned he enhanced his own strength with the help of Terox. He was one of the few three who worked with this evil Terox. And thus, they all formed S.T.A.R, and inter-dimensional hell of a group. (Mig): How do you know of his background? (Tekk): I saved his parents from his fury. And they told me everything about their..."son." (Mig): Wow. (Tekk): You aren't the only one who came into contact with S.T.A.R. Don't be cooped up with this whole dilemma. It's fine. I moved on and eventually finished the Gammatrix after my little funk. (Mig): Thanks. (Tekk): For what? (Mig): You know, the help...and background information. (Tekk): Don't thank me. Tekk got up and began to walk away. He raised his arm into the air. A portal flashed in front of him. (Tekk): Thank your inner self. Tekk walked in and disappeared. Mig got up and looked around, seeing that the snow had slowed down and the wind had quieted. He brushed snow off his jacket. ---- Mig appears to be at Mr. Yogurtine's, eating frozen yogurt on a bench just outside. Mig drops a little frozen yogurt on the Gammatrix, and Mig wipes it out with his jacket. A shadow casted over Mig. Mig turned around a bit and saw a menancing figure slash his arm down at him. Mig gasped and jumped out of the way. He saw the bench being flung into the air. (Mig): WHO ARE YOU? The figure growled loudly and smashed the ground. A large tremor shocked it. Mig jumped up into the air and looked up at the figure. (Figure): Don't know me? He launched himself at Mig and grabbed him, slamming into the ground. A large crater formed and began to sink deeper and deeper into the ground. (Mig): Was i supposed to? (Figure): That depends. Weren't you listening to Tekk just recently? Mig's eyes widened a bit. The figure, now revealing himself to be Sinister, grabbed Mig's facing. A small ripple brushed through his skin and hair. The mutated Apploplexian quickly turned him over. (Sinister): The Gammatrix... It looks stupider than i expected. (Mig): You just want it. (Sinister): Correction. I want what's inside. He spun Mig around and hurled him once more at the ground. Snow exploded up into the air and piled over him. An orange flash occurred. Puncherbot nailed Sinister in the stomach. Sinister flew back. (Puncherbot): Wow, you are far less impressive than I thought. (Sinister): And you know that's a lie. (Puncherbot): Then come at me for once. Sinister dashed at Puncherbot and slammed through the side of his body. Puncherbot fell back, steaming. He felt his body in pain and couldn't move his side. (Sinister): You happy now? Sinister walked over to him and slammed his hand on the Gammatrix symbol. He yanked at it. An orange flash sparked up, releasing the core of the Gammatrix to spring to him. (Puncherbot): AHHHH!! Sinister began to rip apart at the core walls. He then snapped one piece off and smiled, ripping off the Gammatrix from Puncherbot. Mig transformed back with a large eerie and blue flash. (Sinister): Screw you. You disrupted my work. Mig sighed and groaned. He opened his eyes to see his Gamatrix black. (Mig): WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT WORK?? (Sinister): Wouldn't you like to know? Mig quickly sprung up and saw Sinister grabbed his arm. He began to bend it unnaturally, snapping it even. Mig kicked Sinister's leg to try and ease the pain; nothing. (Sinister): STOP RESISTING. Just then, Mig glowed purple and disappeared with a flash. Sinister fell back from shock. He rubbed his head and got up. He looked at the piece of the core in his hand, smiled, and walked away slowly. ---- Mig re-appeared in Shiar's house, resting on a couch He looked around, startled and uneasy. Shiar jumped down from her stairs and landed next to Mig. (Mig): Oh. Hi. (Shiar): Hey! (Mig): Didn't know you spied on me. (Shiar): Well, I don't. But I got contacted by the Gammatrix creator. (Mig): Since when did Tekk know you?? (Shiar): Since never, until today at least. Just let me see the Gammatrix. He said there was a big error and all that jazz. Also, he locked Gammahand for some reason. Mig looked at the Gammatrix. (Mig): It's just...best I handle it for now. (Shiar): What happened? You seem banged up and angered. (Mig): When don't I? (Shiar): Did the Gammatrix do something to you? (Mig): Not the Gammatrix, but someone else. It's S.T.A.R again. Well, not again. I met a member, i think sent by Terox. (Shiar): Who did he send? (Mig): Sinister, Apploplexian. (Shiar): Nothing we can't handle. C'mon, let's go find him. (Mig): Bad idea. He broke the Gammatrix. I can't even turn it back on. Also, why did he lock Gammahand? (Shiar): He said there was a big alert and that the alien DNA in the Gammatrix had suddenly disappeared. I'm a little worried about that. What if Sinister took them? (Mig): Maybe. I'd rather not risk finding out just yet. Can I hide here? Shiar looked at him oddly. (Shiar): Hide in my house? (Mig): Yea, since I'm already here and all. Dan and Clepron are...well, we had a falling out. It's not time for me to go back yet. (Shiar): ...I guess. Shiar walks over to her window, and Mig followed her. She walked to her window, opened it up, and got in. Mig followed and closed the window quickly. He sat down. (Mig): It's freezing. (Shiar): Mig, why are you hiding? (Mig): I'm defenseless right now. (Shiar): Call Clepron and Dan then. (Mig): No... (Shiar): Fine. I'll call them. (Mig): Shiar this isn't the time to talk to them, please. I don't their help right now. (Shiar): WELL then you and I have to go find this guy. Ready or what? Hiding isn't an option here. Plus, I don't want my house ruined because of you. (Mig): Oh my apologies for being such a hassle. A large flash illuminated the room. A few shockwaves came from this flash. Mig and Shiar were thrown against the wall. Sinister stepped forward and ran at Mig. (Mig): SHIAR. Shiar's eyes glowed purple. Sinister flew up into the air and was suspended in it. She ran forward and formed an energy bubble around him. Sinister smiled and ripped out. (Shiar): MIG RUN. Mig sprinted to the window. He broke through it and slid on the roof. A large explosion rocked the room. Sinister broke the wall apart and launched out. Mig jumped to dodge. (Mig): SHIAR? (Sinister): She wont be helping you right now. (Mig): I...I shouldn't be surprised anymore. You and your buddies are predictable. Where are they? (Sinister): Busy. (Mig): And Terox? I'm surprised he isn't here stalking me. (Sinister): Busier. Does it matter? This is between you and me anyway. Mig turned to the Gammatrix and saw it spark. Very quickly, he transformed into Iceitope. Iceitope surrounds Sinister in ice, and freezes him up. (Iceitope): WHERE IS TEROX? Sinister starts breaking free of the ice, and stretches. (Sinister): I honestly thought you could do a little better. Pitiful. Iceitope starts shooting sharp ice beams at Sinister, but he cuts them all with his claws. Sinister charges up to Iceitope and starts cutting him, Iceitope keeps dodging to the side. Iceitope uppercuts Sinister, and kicks him to the ground. (Sinister): Urgh! Iceitope steps on Sinister as he's on the ground. (Iceitope): I'm tired of asking you the same thing. (Sinister): Then stop asking! Sinister cuts Iceitope's leg his his claws, and backwards rolls back up. Iceitope falls to the ground, bleeding water. (Iceitope): AGHHHH! Sinister points his claw at Mig's face. (Sinister): You're a failure. Always have been, always will be. You can't stop me, you couldn't stop Terox, and you can barely even touch Klemer. Iceitope crushed his hand and twisted his wrist. Sinister kicked Iceitope in the jaw and slices at him with his other claw. Iceitope fell down. Sinister marched over to him, put his foot on his chest, and looked down. (Sinister): My point proven right here. (Iceitope): Agh... Sinister grabbed the Gammatrix and ripped the panel off it. He sliced some pieces out and grabbed them. Mig transformed back with his leg bleeding badly. (Sinister): Simple enough. Terox was right. (Mig): Tell me where he is instead of cowarding away. (Sinister): I wouldn't call it "cowarding." Sinister jumped off the roof and disappeared. Shiar ran over to Mig and looked at his bloody leg. She gasped. (Mig): Call an ambulance... (Shiar): I called Clepron and Dan. (Mig): Then allow me to bleed out here on top of your house. I'm not talking to them. Clepron and Dan climbed up the roof and circled around him. Mig sighed and tried getting up but felt pain surge through his veins. (Dan): This is what happens when- (Mig): You know what? Instead of trying to yell at me and make me feel bad like all the other times, how about you take me to the freaking hospital and just shut up? I don't want to hear anything you say. (Clepron): Alright. Shiar lifted Mig into the air. (Shiar): Go call an ambulance I guess. Let me talk to him. (Mig): What do you want to say? Do you want to call me a failure? Do you want to tell me I couldn't stop him? Look at me. I'm injured and I didn't even try. (Shiar): I don't know how anyone can help you. You refuse. (Mig): I'm not used to this funk. I don't know anyone who could handle all of this in their life. I tried but now it's beginning to be too much for me to handle. What should I do? (Shiar): Stop thinking of all the bad that happened. Focus ahead on the good. Mig looked at her. (Mig): I can try. I really can. (Shiar): Of course you can. By trying, you succeed. Shiar let Mig down. Mig stood on both of his feet, fighting the pain. (Mig): I guess it's working already. Shiar smiled and hugged him. (Shiar): This is why we're together. It all fits. ---- Meanwhile, on top of the Prince Incorporated headquarters... Sinister stood, holding the pieces of the Gammatrix. He used blowtorchs to mold them together and wire. He held it up into the air and saw it glow orange. Smiling, he put it down and got up. (Sinister): Well Mig, thanks for the win. He grabbed a few wires and plugged them into a few outlet-like parts on the Gammatrix parts. Orange energy glowed through them and came out of them, entering three large machines. They glowed and made noises. (Sinister): Perfect. The machines began to spark and shake around uncontrolably. A couple exploded and short-circuited. The Gammatrix part flashed and emitted in a large array of electricity. It floated into the air. (Sinister): Ah yes! The pieces began to swirl. The machines all exploded and engulfed in electricity. Wind began to pick up. Sinister held his place by shoving his claws into the roof. More electricity shot out from the pieces. A large shockwave and explosion occurred. The pieces fell down, breaking and smoking. All 12 of Mig's aliens, excluding locked Gammahand, stood. (Sinister): Alright. Welcome! Let's play a game. Rogue Lavalamp lifted his head up and glared at Sinister. The other rogue aliens looked at him. (Sinister): Thinking of turning on me? Bad idea. Sinister flipped a switch on a well-working machine. All the aliens were shocked. He turned them off and saw the aliens stand up, rubbing their heads. (Sinister): That's much better. Now, Magmosapien and Porrcokinulis. Go fetch our guest. He's late. Rogue Lavalamp and Rogue Spiker nodded. Rogue Spiker jumped off the roof and spun, shooting out quills at the walls. They extended to form a slide-like thing. Lavalamp and him slid down. (Sinister): And now, the rest of you...let's wait. The party will begin. ---- Shiar and Mig were seen inside a purple lamborghini. Shiar was seen driving, very carefully. Mig rubbed his bandaged up leg and looking around at the snow disappearing. (Shiar): Sorry...I just learned how to drive late January. (Mig): Not worrying about that. It's my leg. (Shiar): Oh. Well we can't risk you going to a hospital with that Gammatrix. I'm sure everyone knows of all the aliens. (Mig): Which I don't have anymore. Shiar looked at the Gammatrix. (Shiar): There's always a- Just then, a large fire wall surrounded the car. Shiar immediately halted the breaks and began to panic. Mig opened the window and looked around, see large flames surround them and growing. (Mig): STAY CALM. (Shiar): OH MY GOSH. Mig opened the car door. A large quill shot at it and broke the door off. Mig looked around and coughed from the thick smoke. He ran out of the car and saw Rogue Spiker on the roof. Rogue Spiker launched onto him. (Shiar): WHAT THE HELL!? Shiar jumped out of the car. Rogue Lavalamp grabbed her and began to melt her shirt. She screamed and blasted him off. Shiar felt her shirt on fire and rolled around. (Rogue Lavalamp): I'm not here for you. He turned to Mig and jumped over to him. Mig held Rogue Spiker's mouth shut and kicked him in the chest. Rogue Lavalamp grabbed him quickly. (Rogue Spiker): AGH. GET HIM ALREADY. (Rogue Lavalamp): Don't fret. I have him. Shiar circled them in a mana bubble. She ran to it and levitated Mig out of Rogue Lavalamp's reach. She threw him out of the bubble. (Mig): Urgh!! Mig slammed into the ground and groaned. He got up. (Shiar): We need to leave! (Mig): Why? Because my transformations are out to get me? Shiar ran into her car and turned on the engine. Rogue Lavalamp and Spiker ripped out of the mana bubble and jumped onto the car. Shiar sped through the fire wall. (Shiar): I CAN'T SEE A THING BUT FIRE. Rogue Spiker ripped the roof apart. Mig unbuckled his seat belt and jumped to the back seat. Rogue Spiker grabbed him and threw him into Rogue Lavalamp's hands. (Shiar): MIG. Her hands glowed. She circled Rogue Lavalamp in a large mana claw and threw him onto the road. She stopped the car and ran out. Rogue Spiker ran away with Mig. (Shiar): THAT'S IT! Shiar ran over to Rogue Lavalamp. Rogue Lavalamp blasted her with a fireball. She went flying back and slammed into her car, unconscious. Rogue Lavalamp ran away and absorbed the fire. (Shiar): Agghh... Dan and Clepron quickly drove over to her car and abruptly stopped. Dan ran out and looked at her. (Dan): What the hell...scorch marks EVERYWHERE. (Clepron): No. Stop it. Mig didn't.... (Dan): Well Mig isn't here anymore. Oh my god. He did this. ---- At the Prince Incorporated tower, Sinister waited, facing away into the distance. Rogue Spiker climbed up the building and threw Mig in front of him. Mig coughed. (Sinister): Thank you. Rogue Lavalamp and Spiker quickly hid away. Mig got up and looked at Sinister. Sinister kicked him. Mig fell back. (Mig): Aggghhhh! (Sinister): You're nothing. Sinister lifted Mig up and smashed him with his head. Mig then fell back again, groaning in pain. Sinister knealed down and glared at him. He grabbed Mig by the jaw and turned his head to face him. (Sinister): You know, I could just kill you right here, right now. But I won't. Those aren't my orders. He let go of Mig and began to walk along the roof. (Mig): Then what...are your orders? (Sinister): Why would I ruin the surprise? We're going to host a party you and I. (Mig): No thanks. (Sinister): Too bad, so sad. Sinister looked at Mig and smiled. He raised his arms into the air. (Mig): Well, where are the other guests? A party of two seems pretty suspicious. Especially if it's on the highest building in all of Central City and you as the host. (Sinister): Look around you. Mig looked around. He saw the 12 rogue Gammatrix aliens standing up and looking at him. They walked towards him. (Mig): ...What... (Sinister): I told you already, but I guess I must repeat myself. You're a failure and you ALWAYS will be. Sinister crossed his arms and smiled. (Rogue Warpspeed): What are you going to do now? (Mig): You're all MY aliens. (Rogue Battery Acid): Wrong. We were. And now that we're out, it's time to play a game. (Mig): I don't want to play a game though. I want to know why you're all out here. Sinister, what is this? Some kind of intimidation tactic? Well GUESS WHAT. Nothing is working. Rogue Warpspeed sped at Mig and grabbed him, twisting his arms back. Rogue Gemspade surrounding his feet in diamond. Sinister stepped forward and walked over to Mig, shooting out a large punch. Mig ducked and struggled. (Sinister): Oh, it seems I missed. (Mig): Oh I'm sorry. Here, get me now. Mig rose his head up. Sinister quickly grabbed it and held it tightly. The other rogue Gammatrix aliens surrounded them and activated themselves to fight. (Sinister): See this? 13 vs 1. Who do you think is going to win here? (Mig): AGGGHHHH!!! The Gammatrix glowed orange for a moment and released a large exploding shockwave transformation. Mig cried out. The rogue aliens and Sinister were blasted back. Mig began to morph, and stood as a large bull-like alien. (Sinister): HURRY AND GET HIM. I'M NOT PUTTING UP WITH THIS CRAP. Rogue Lavalamp launched fireballs, Rogue Spiker shot multiple quills, Rogue Gemspade shot projectiles, Rogue Sting Ray shot paralysis rays, and Rogue Fantasm shot ghost beams. The bull alien jumped and dodged all of them. (Unknown): I enjoy this one. Bullhorns fits. Bullhorns smashed his fists together, creating a large clash. He sprinted at Rogue Spiker and crushed his skull. He then grabbed Rogue Gemspade and smashed him multiple times. He turned around to see Rogue Warpspeed sneaking up on him. He shoved his horns into him and kicked him into the air. Rogue Battery Acid leaped onto him and began to burn him. Bullhorns grabbed him and adapted to the acidic burns. He then hurled him at Rogue Puncherbot. (Rogue Ro-dent): NARRGHH! Bullhorns turned and smashed his fist into Rogue Ro-dent's hand. It shook him. A large shockwave blasted him off the building. Bullhorns was then hurled down by Rogue AHDO and Rogue Iceitope. He blasted sonics into his face. (Bullhorns): Urrrghhhhh.... Bullhorns pulled all of his muscles outward and threw off Rogue AHDO and Rogue Iceitope. They both smashed into a few machines. Bullhorns turned to Sinister. (Bullhorns): I'm such a failure, aren't I? (Sinister): I can take you. Don't be so confident yet. Rogue Dragonfly appeared to be visible. Bullhorns grabbed him by the neck and broke off his head. He then hurled it at Rogue Fantasm, who fell down defeated. (Bullhorns): 1 vs 1 now. What do you think? Sinister jumped onto Bullhorns and grabbed his head. He slammed it into the roof multiple times. Bullhorns laughed. He extended his legs and kicked Sinister upright. He rose up, grabbed Sinister, and smashed his face five times. He then elbowed Sinister in the gut and whacked him to the edge of the roof. (Sinister): I'm beginning to get annoyed with you... (Bullhorns): Well that's too bad. Bullhorns launched into the air and slammed down on Sinister's chest. Sinister groaned. Claws came out of his hands. He slashed Bullhorn's arm and missed the other. Bullhorns clenched his neck. (Bullhorns): HAVING FUN NOW? (Sinister): AGH...ACK... Shiar, Dan, and Clepron appeared floating up to the rooftop on a mana platform. Bullhorns angrily threw Sinister into the roof and marched forward. All three landed. (Dan): There he is. Shiar ran over to him. The Gammatrix flashed and transformed Mig back very quickly. Mig fell to his knees and breathed very hard. Shiar stopped and looked at him. (Mig): Agh...I don't know what happened to me. Sinister rose up and smiled. Mig turned. (Sinister): Is that all you can do? Mig immediately frowned and glared at him. (Mig): Shut the hell up you piece of crap. You should be glad I stopped when I did. (Sinister): Oh please, you can't kill me. You can barely dent me. Sinister glowed red and black. (Sinister): We aren't done with you yet...not even close. He disappeared with a flash. Mig rose up and looked around at the badly ruined rooftop. Lightning began to flash all throughout the sky. The wind picked up. (Shiar): I told you you could do it. (Mig): Thanks for the motivation. Mig glanced over at Clepron and Dan and turned away. A blue flash occurred behind him. Tekk appeared, crossing his arms. (Tekk): If it weren't for me, you would be dead. (Mig): What? (Tekk): I gave you the new transformation. I forced a transformation as well. Anyway, that isn't why I'm here. (Mig): Then why are you here? Oh...never mind. (Tekk): Yea. "Oh." All of your aliens are dead. My Gammatrix has been destroyed by S.T.A.R. (Mig): That wasn't my fault. (Tekk): I didn't say it was. (Mig): Ugh, why are you here then!? What do you want? To tell me what I already know? Tekk looked at him. (Tekk): You are very, very lucky. I managed to restore your aliens back into the Gammatrix. I scanned their DNA signatures that were present here for the moment and restored them all. (Mig): That wasn't worth coming- (Tekk): Let me talk. Hand me the Gammatrix. I need to fix it. Mig walked over to Tekk and showed him his wrist. Tekk put his hand over it and covered it. It was blue and black. It flashed orange and the blue and back tech disappeared. (Mig): What do you do? (Tekk): Fixed it. You're welcome. Tekk flashed away. Dan and Clepron walked over to him. (Mig): Go away. (Shiar): Mig...come on. They didn't do anything wrong to you. And even if- (Mig): Stay out of this. (Dan): I'm not telling you to come back home with us. Nor am I telling you to forgive me. But I know you are smart, and that you will do anything you feel is the smartest choice. Dan and Clepron walked over to Shiar. (Dan): Can you lift us down please? Shiar nodded. She formed a mana platform. Clepron and Dan climbed up. She lowered it and looked at Mig. Mig sighed and sat down. He put his head into his arms. (Shiar): Mig, I know you're frustrated with everything right now. But you of all of us know how things work out. And they always turn out positive in the end. Just perservere through it like all of the other times. I know you can do it. Mig looked up at her. (Mig): You're right. Exactly right. 100000% right. I'll try my best, but I can't do it alone. Shiar looked at him a bit surprised. Mig rose up and walked over to her. He grabbed her. (Mig): I need you. (Shiar): What- Mig kissed her, interrupting her words. He let go and smiled and then began to walk away. He walked to the edge of the roof. Shiar smiled. Mig jumped off, transformed into Sting Ray, and flew away. (Shiar): I will Mig. I will. Sting Ray looked down and saw Dan and Clepron driving away in Dan's car. He sighed. He flew to the base, transformed back, and landed in front of the door. Dan parked. Dan and Clepron got out of the car and looked at him. (Mig): Thanks. Dan nodded without smiling. Clepron watched him. Mig turned away, walked into the base, and held the door. He stopped briefly, not moving his head. (Mig): For everything. He then closed the door. Dan then smiled. ---- THE END Major Events *Sinister makes his debut. *Tekk reveals to know of Sinister. Gammatrix Debuts *Bullhorns Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison *Tekk *Shiar Blake Villains *S.T.A.R **Sinister **Terox **Apakolipse (cameo) **Rymeer (cameo) *Rogue Gammatrix Aliens Aliens *Puncherbot *Iceitope *Bullhorns (first appearance) *Sting Ray Trivia *Mig's aggressive and negative side is expressed through Bullhorns, showing that he is uncontrollable to a certain extent. **Tekk was the one who unlocked Bullhorns as well. *'THANKS TO SIF' for helping me with this episode! I had severe writer's block and he helped fix it. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons